


Rainy Days Collection

by Herusa



Category: Original Work, Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, 雜七雜八短文集
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herusa/pseuds/Herusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>這裡有：<br/>①聽歌時想到的故事，可能會有點抑鬱。<br/>②病態系同人。<br/>③一些以前唸中國文學時的文章。<br/>④所有跟「雨」有關的同人。<br/>總之就是一個雜七雜八的短文集！</p><p>我不擁有自創角色之外的人事物。<br/>I owned nothing except original characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 病態美學三部曲之一：超生培慾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作詞：林夕  
> 作曲：方大同  
> 編曲：Jerald  
> 監製：麥浚龍．Jerald
> 
> 沿著你早已絕版的臉抹下去  
> 神情如鐵石從不累  
> 難道你知我易哭所以笑下去  
> 這一張嘴　隨地老天荒　不下垂
> 
> 不懂反應也好　不懂跑跳更好  
> 誰　想漫步　誰想步入殊途  
> 誰稀罕一句你好　說話未及擁抱  
> 聽不到控訴　不必懊惱  
> 從沒有身軀比你更易抱
> 
> 原諒我只顧自己逼你作伴侶  
> 仁慈在你並無恐懼  
> 誰像你給我自小所嚮往樂趣  
> 不妒忌誰　誰才是戀愛的玩具
> 
> 不懂反應也好　不懂跑跳更好  
> 誰　想漫步　誰想步入殊途  
> 誰稀罕一句你好　說話未及擁抱  
> 聽不到控訴　不必懊惱  
> 從沒有身軀比你更易抱
> 
> 也許因你不懂拍掌　不懂讚賞  
> 一吻是一吻沒虛妄幻想  
> 不會需要玫瑰彼此都不會受傷  
> 閒來為你灑一抹香水惹一身暗香  
> 跟血肉薰染後勾引味覺一樣  
> 而愛也單純到　會忘掉智商
> 
> 生命未能人造　傾慕亦能人造  
> 來　親一親　無須念及前途  
> 人所謂熱情流露　最終亦為一抱  
> 不擔心變數　不必計數  
> 沒有呼吸的你最易抱
> 
> 參考MV：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nLPwX9lL0pY

穿著黑衣黑褲的男人推開全白的門，步進那個不管是牆壁、地板、裝飾品還是傢具都是雪白色的空間。他把黑色的毛衣用衣架掛在門後的衣帽架，然後整理自己的白襯衫，確定它筆直得完美。

 

然後他走到房間的盡頭看著手腳被麻繩縛綁在椅子上，口裡咬著在後腦勾綁上死結的布料，哭紅了眼的男孩，他那雙湛藍的眼珠裡滿是恐懼的神色。即使身體被緊緊的束縛著，男孩仍不忘扭動身體掙扎，妄想自己可以奪過那把近在咫尺，用來割斷繩子的利刃一刀刺進男人因看見他這個樣子而興奮跳動的心臟裡。

 

「我的Christopher，」男人拿起一顆棉花球，半跪擦拭男孩臉上的淚珠，「再哭我就心疼啦。」

 

男孩止住哭泣，只是咬住布條，用力得牙根發軟。

 

「乖。」男人嘴角上揚，站起來背對男孩，在鋪上毛巾的鐵盤拿起盛滿透明液體的針筒輕壓把裡面一點液體推出，再走到男孩身後，強硬地托住他的頭使他的脖子側向一邊。皮膚被刺穿，冰冷的藥劑慢慢灌入自己血管，男孩逐漸睜大眼睛時身體也同時開始動彈不得，他就這樣坐在那兒，無神地直視著前方。

 

藥效發作後，男人替他解開了身上的所有繩索後再度下跪，執起男孩癱軟無力的手撫在自己臉上，合起雙眼。

 

緬懷過後，男人抱起很久沒進食過而瘦弱的男孩踏上樓梯。每踏出沈重的一步，都在加快敲響男孩的喪鐘。

 

意識迷糊的男孩感覺到自己的衣服全部都不翼而飛，馬克筆頭在敏感的肌膚上游移，這時他眼角瞄到與周圍環境同樣雪白的櫃子上擺滿了玻璃瓶，一雙又一雙的藍眼睛浸泡在福爾馬林液裡，狠狠瞪著床上的兩人。

 

正中央的玻璃櫃裡放著一個相架，兩張分別被撕開一半的相片在相框裡拼湊，左方是彩色的相片，而右方是黑白的相片。

 

男孩隱約看到彩色的男人跟面前那位很像......

 

**【沒有呼吸的你最易抱】**


	2. 病態美學三部曲之二：斯德哥爾摩情人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 主唱：陳奕迅  
> 作曲：C. Y. Kong  
> 填詞：林夕  
> 編曲：C. Y. in London  
> 監製：Alvin Leong
> 
> 逃避　分開的孤獨　情願　一起不舒服  
> 其實你那佔有欲　咬噬我血肉　怕我也有份　教育
> 
> 未能做　空虛的枯木　滯留在　擠湧的監獄  
> 明白你有控制欲　我為了大局　上了癮也不　戒　毒
> 
> 沒有獻出我的臉怎　拍響　沒有兩巴掌　怎制止　痕癢  
> 糊塗地　軟弱當善良　誰就　這樣變善良　你更放肆得漂　亮
> 
> 也許　當我感到窒息　想　逃亡　卻未戒掉浴血　的欲望  
> 也許早已戀上共綁匪苦　海慈航  
> 原諒你越愛越惡　滿足我　預計的失　望
> 
> 是盲目地偉大成狂　還是受害　受用　犯賤　犯到　被虐成狂  
> 能為你忍　受　然後當享受　那　又　何　妨
> 
> 為逃避　輕鬆得孤獨　便寧願　緊張得舒服  
> 無謂設計了佈局　這樣快結局　愛與痛也不到肉
> 
> 像戰爭片　最好有死有傷　未嚇到　尖叫　哭也不流暢  
> 完全為　配合我軟弱　才令　你樂意肆虐　作惡也要好對象
> 
> 也許　早已不覺窒息　想投降　舔盡　你贈我的　一額汗  
> 也許早已適應　就此跟綁　匪　同床  
> 誰料你　誰料我　能合作到　愛死對方  
> 應該也　不只一次　幻想怎麼　逃亡　卻未戒掉　妥協　的欲望  
> 也許早已戀上共綁匪　苦　海慈航  
> 情欲要被你　勒索　也許有助　刺激心臟
> 
> 是盲目地偉大成狂　還是受害　受用　犯賤　犯到　被虐成狂  
> 能為你忍　受　然後當享受　那　又　何　妨
> 
> 沒有我　給你操縱的　快感　問你的　興奮　知覺　怎膨脹  
> 完全為　配合我軟弱　才令你　樂意肆虐　作惡也要好　對　象
> 
> 也許　早已不覺窒息　想投降　舔盡　你贈我的　一額汗  
> 也許早已適應　就此跟綁匪　同床  
> 誰料你　誰料我　能合作到　愛死對方  
> 應該也　不只一次　幻想怎麼逃亡　卻未戒掉　妥協　的欲望  
> 也許早已戀上共綁匪　苦海慈航  
> 情欲　要被你　勒索　也許有助　刺激心臟
> 
> 但無論是　偉大成狂　還是　受害　受用　犯賤　犯到　被虐成狂  
> 看　著  
> 是誰令幸福　給殮葬　別喊冤　別叫屈　別訴苦　在這　宗　慘　案  
> 全賴我忍受　才令你享受  
> 我是同謀  
> 絕對是同謀

在陰暗的地牢裡，已經數不清過了多少時間了，也許是三個星期，三個月，三年。在此，時間已經成為虛無飄渺的幻覺。

 

殘舊的木門被人推開，發出吱呀的刺耳聲音，蠟燭發出的火光充盈在細小的空間裡，舉著燭台的來人臉上掛著帶上訕笑意味的笑容。

 

「喂喂，醒醒啊，Zachary。」

 

他彎身，拍拍被囚禁已久，久到逐漸迷失在無窮無盡的黑暗的男人。Zach中睜開眼， 雙眼花了好一會才對好焦，Chris微笑，抬起Zach下巴替他剃摸上去粗糙的鬍子。

 

他吻著那片變得光滑的皮膚，舌尖從嘴角舔到唇珠，再順勢攻入Zach的口裡，單方面挑撥他的舌與之共舞交纏繾綣。然而男人只是不動如山的坐在潮濕的地上，Chris一秒變臉，面無表情的打了Zach一巴掌。

 

「我那麼愛你，你卻一點反應都沒有...」

 

想逃離於此的意念越來越濃，但他知道自己沒了Chris人生會變成一團糟，是從什麼時候他們的關係變成這樣的？

 

「別裝死啊。」Chris繼續打了Zach幾下，見他不想再理自己後就生氣到把放在地上的燭台踢翻，幸好Zach及時吹滅蠟燭。

 

Chris鎖好地牢的門，回到客廳坐在沙發上拿起Zach的電話打開twitter。

 

有人這麼寫著：「離Zach instagram最後一張相已經過了一年了。」

 

原來今天是綁架Zach的一週年呢那真是得好好慶祝一下。


	3. 病態美學三部曲之三：第三身

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 主唱：何韻詩．麥浚龍  
> 作曲：王雙駿  
> 填詞：黃偉文  
> 編曲：王雙駿  
> 監製：王雙駿
> 
> 麥：很複雜　竟多了個她  
> 何：是人類與 惡魔之間　緩衝帶吧  
> 麥：這曖昧　是人性　平日卻隱了形吧  
> 何：神魔到齊　沒法解決問題　就要請我落場吧  
> 麥：在等機會　為兩邊都打氣　讓我不知所措吧
> 
> 合：＊由一個加上一個　突然又多一個  
> 一唱一答　尚有一和  
> 如超我本我真我　立場上有分別  
> 開會(選舉)將會亂更多  
> 如一個一個一個　突然又多幾個  
> 三個真我　又再分裂  
> 如果任由　白與黑再混和  
> 深淺灰有萬隻麼  
> (新分身註定更多)
> 
> 麥：黑加白　衍生這個她  
> 何：並無事幹 性質　簡單如黑與白  
> 麥：她出現　是提我 無絕對的聖人吧  
> 何：何解你們　自信得你二人　善惡間有別人吧  
> 麥：或者魔道　尚有一點感性　就似她般中性吧
> 
> 合：REPEAT＊
> 
> 何：第三身不對事但對心　生於多變大氣氛  
> 成魔　成仁　也許交替做更吸引
> 
> 合：REPEAT＊

Chris最近發現Zach經常邊摸著鏡裡的自己邊喃喃自語，他知道有兩個人格藏在Zach的身體裡。

 

Chris偷偷在門外探頭偷看行為怪誕的戀人，他捏了捏自己的臉，又指著鏡中人的額頭由左向右的慢慢劃。這樣已經夠明顯了，Zach分裂了一個Gabriel的人格。

 

「別在那偷偷摸摸。」

 

Chris被嚇得出了滿身的冷汗，他慢慢走進房間，雙手緊緊的抓住T恤。

 

「Gab...Gabriel？」他試探地問還在鏡前背對自己的人。

 

「嗯？」

 

他回過頭，看著誇張地顫抖的人，Chris發現日夜相伴的愛人連眼神都變了。

 

「你究竟是誰？」

 

「Zachary Quinto，

 

Chris緊張的吞了口口水然後屏息靜氣。

 

「或者Grabiel Gray。」


	4. 【雨】

誰都不會想到事情的走向會變成這樣的，只是想帶三隻狗狗去散步，怎會料到青空倏地轉灰，兩人已經加快步速想要衝回家避雨，當暴露在空氣中的肌膚感受到第一滴水時，Chris就知道他的新鞋子要完蛋了。

 

由於是預料之外的事，Chris只穿了一件薄得可憐的白襯衫，連頭髮都沒有梳好就跟愛人一起出門牽著狗狗。

 

胸前兩顆像誘人的果實的茱萸和Chris的肌膚在被雨水浸濕的衣服下若隱若現，他沒發現，其實愛人注視那處已經很久了。


	5. 【Hō】

七月台北，大雨傾城。

雨瀟瀟下著，他坐在窗前，抱住女兒，看著外面寥寥無幾，撐著傘的路人。

「雨天沒有你，便不是雨天。只要把思念化成雨點，你總有知道的一天。」他曾在網上看過這兩句話，現在，他好像開始明白這兩句話的意思了。

他嘆氣，看著在自己懷裡熟睡的女兒。

雨點滴答滴答的打在玻璃上，也打到他心坎裡去。他想起那次他們兩個人在雨夜裡共撐一把傘，整道大街只有他們兩人，他幼稚地踢著水，一點都不介意自己的半邊身和鞋子已全然濕透。撐著傘的男人摟著他的腰，只是靜靜的看著他自顧自的玩樂。鞋襪全濕後的冰寒滲到他骨髓裡，但他仍是玩得不亦樂乎。他回頭，臉帶笑容的問：「你不玩嗎？」男人搖頭，臉上的黑框眼鏡反射著孤寂地佇立於雨夜中那昏黃的街燈。鏡片上佈滿一點又一點的水滴，他用雙手小心翼翼的取下掛在鼻樑上的眼鏡，然後向著鏡片呼出幾口暖氣，用自己的衣服未沾上水的部分把水滴抹走，再將眼鏡回歸原位。他咧起嘴向著男人燦笑，男人只是在他唇上輕輕烙下一個帶熾熱氣息的吻。

「Walking in the rain with the one you love, feel so fine.」

下雨天，總令人掛念從前。


	6. 【あめ】

「真想到一個沒人認識我們的地方踢水啊...」Chris離開傘下的護盾，衝到離自己最近的水窪用力跳起再踩下去，水花濺起沾滿褲腳。

 

「都幾歲了還喜歡踩水！」

 

Chris帶笑回頭，隨手拾起落到地上的花向著Zach丟，沒有任何防備的男人被自己的男朋友用因爲風雨而吹得爛透的花丟到臉上。

 

「白痴！」Zach用手裡的傘當成武器向Chris揮舞，傘上的水都灑到Chris或自己的身上。

 

他們就這樣在街邊打起水戰，直到兩人都完全濕透才罷手。


	7. 【歸還】

天空忽然下起豪雨，手上沒傘的人走避不及，身上或多或少都沾濕了。

 

穿著西裝的Zach推開咖啡館的玻璃門，掛在門後的小風鈴發出清脆響亮的聲音。聽到客人的到來Chris從廚房走出，拿起隨手掛在門後的圍裙背對Zach穿上綁好。

 

顧不上可憐地濕透的自己，Zach看著那雙好看的手看得出了神，還有那完美的曲線，那樣盯著人家看實在是太無禮了，Zach收起自己的目光，把注意力轉移到手寫的餐牌上。

 

「先生你好！請問需要些什麼呢？」

 

「有豆漿拿鐵嗎？熱的。」

 

Chris點點頭，然後往流理台上做飲料，Zach坐到窗邊的位置，等雨停下後就立刻回去公司上班。他在店裡環視了一周，店面不是很大但擺設很溫暖很舒適的感覺，大概是因爲有一個可愛的店主在打理的原因吧。

 

「你的咖啡好了，小心燙。」Chris在桌面上放上一塊杯墊然後小心拿起盛滿咖啡的玻璃杯放在墊上。Chris回到店裡最後方把暖氣的溫度再調高一點，然後拿起未看完的小說繼續讀，滂沱大雨好像有減緩的趨勢，Zach把餘下的咖啡喝完後打算趁沒那麼大雨時衝回在兩個街口外的公司。

 

看見那個沒帶傘的客人準備要走時，Chris隨手抄起一把客人遺下但遲遲沒有領回去的傘遞到Zach的面前：「聽天氣預報說今天會一直下雨。」他接過那把帶著好意的傘後跟店主道謝過後就匆匆離開了。

 

過了幾天後在同一個時間，Zach拿著收好的傘還給店主。

 

「那天真是太感謝了，你叫什麼名字？」

 

「我嗎？Christopher，你可以叫我Chris。」

 

「嗯，我叫Zachary。」


	8. 【閒】

淅瀝淅瀝的雨，打在客廳那幅開揚的落地窗上。

 

依然是沙漠氣候的新瓦肯難得地下了一場幾天幾夜的雨，恰好完成五年任務的企業號上的船員都在放假，Jim跟著Spock回了他的第二個家。說是放假就該有放假的態度，事實上兩人正慵懶地各自佔據一邊沙發拿著PADD一個在備課一個在上面看新聞。不斷變換姿勢的Jim把Spock撩撥得有點不耐煩，他強行讓對方枕在自己腿上，視線穿過透明的PADD落在Jim袍下我鎖骨上若隱若現的吻痕。

 

「你站在橋上看風景，看風景的人在樓上看你。」不知道為什麼，這句浪漫至極的詩句出現在Spock的腦海裡。

 

擅於隱藏感情的瓦肯人嘴邊揚起微笑，那抹不起眼的淺笑隨外頭被風雨捲起的沙塵一起沒入雨中。


	9. 獵戶座約定

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一篇《獵戶座腰帶的約定》引發我無數腦洞。
> 
> 作者：Kevin Au

一千年後如果還有冬夜，我們就相約在胡夫金字塔下見面吧。以Alnitak、Alnilam和Mintaka為記，至少我們之間還有約定留存過。聽說獵戶座在千萬年前就已經跟誰做了約定，等待「你」看他一眼？


	10. The Boy Who Didn't Grow Up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP：Spock/Jim  
> 分級：G  
> 聲明：不擁有他們  
> 警告：甜、竹馬竹馬（？）
> 
> 梗來源：  
> Nowhere Boys  
> The Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up
> 
> Autumn leafs, wrap around a body that won't change  
> Oh sparkling dust, with a lovely thought we might just float  
> And the bells begins to ring  
> Then the clock begins to ring
> 
> Like a black bird in the night, fly over you  
> We'll make it through, ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh it's true  
> I know someday I will fly, right next to you  
> Into the storm, we will find ourselves in this paradise  
> In this land we wouldn't die
> 
> A secret kiss, brings a boy back to where he belongs  
> Oh this nowhere boy, with some magic he will soon be gone  
> In the night before the dawn  
> Oh I will take you home
> 
> Like a black bird in the night, fly over you  
> We'll make it through, ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh it's true  
> I know someday I will fly, right next to you  
> Into the storm, we will find ourselves in this paradise  
> In this land we wouldn't die
> 
> Then the bells begin to ring  
> Darling I will hear you sing
> 
> Like a black bird in the night, fly over you  
> We'll make it through, ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh it's true  
> I know someday I will fly, right next to you  
> Into the storm, we will find ourselves in this paradise  
> In this land we wouldn't die
> 
> Like a black bird in the night, fly over you  
> We'll make it through, ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh it's true  
> I know someday we will fly, right next to you  
> Into the storm, we will find ourselves in this paradise  
> In this land we wouldn't die
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=6qRRkQE9TDY

瓦肯沒有明顯的秋天，Spock對於這個季節的印象就只有小時候在地球上居住時的短短幾年，還有某個年齡跟他差不多的金髮男孩。

 

他的母親總是會在群星閃爍的夜空下坐在大屋的門前抱著他說故事，即使那些故事天馬行空得不合邏輯，Spock總是會聽得津津有味，在腦裡幻想故事中的情節。

 

彼時，連蟬都不叫了，夏天即將遠去，他知道地球上真正寒冷的天氣是永遠都不可能在瓦肯上看到，過了很多年後Spock依然記得那天他的母親跟他說了一個彼得潘的故事。

 

「Peter是一個長不大的男孩呀，而且有著最迷人的笑容。」

 

做完睡前冥想後，Spock睜開眼，清楚看見窗外有一個年紀跟他相彷，有著一頭金髮，一雙閃耀的藍眼睛的男孩在來回踱步。仍然是個單純小孩的Spock就這樣推開緊閉的窗戶，因為那個男孩看起來需要協助。

 

男孩趴在窗邊，一把眼淚一把鼻涕斷斷續續的說他迷路了，Spock二話不說從房間內跨過窗台落到外面的地上，向男孩伸手。

 

「有鑑於我對附近比較熟，我認為對你伸出援手是符合邏輯的。」

 

男孩擦乾眼淚破涕為笑，緊緊抓住Spock比他溫暖一點的手。

 

「請問你要去哪裡？」

 

他們走出遼闊靜謐又空無一人的公路，沿大路慢慢前行。

 

「我住在河濱鎮，今天跟朋友過來玩的時候走失了...」說到這裡男孩又開始哭了，Spock貼心地遞上手帕。

 

「我可以知道你的名字嗎？」

 

「James Kirk，但我的朋友都叫我Jim。」

 

「Jim......」Spock若有所思的看著前方，這個男孩不是Peter啊，但他確實有著迷人的笑容，以及那雙比水委一還要藍的眼睛。曾經到過波江座進行校外教學的Spock親眼見過水委一的藍驚艷不已，想不到比那更耀眼的居然就在身邊。

 

「你呢？你是瓦肯人吧？」

 

「肯定的，我是Spock，姓氏的話因人類的喉舌結構制限所以不能發音。」

 

Jim見Spock沒有要說出來的意願只好聳聳肩，繼續朝河濱鎮的方向走去。

 

種子在小小的心裡萌芽，在那夜之後，每隔三四天Jim就會來找Spock玩，連他的父母親都認識了Jim這個開朗又愛玩的男孩。

 

直到他的父親希望把Spock送回去瓦肯上學，而一直到起行都未見Jim有再過來找他，可是自己也不知道Jim住哪呀，那天Spock只把他送到路口就回家了。用人類的說法是這是頭一回Spock覺得自己蠢，他只想好好跟Jim道別。

 

這段幼時的奇遇一直封存在Spock的心裡，他本來以為一生中都不會再遇見像Jim那樣的人了，直到很多年後某個跑得氣喘吁吁的學生推開他的辦公室門說有人破了他的小林丸測試。

 

而Jim打死都不會承認自己重逢Spock的時候自己的眼淚差點奪眶而出，那年那天那個齊瀏海尖耳朵混蛋就這樣消失在自己的生命中，然後在學院又耳聞那個瓦肯教授的名字卻遲遲不敢主動找他。然而兩人獨處時一直築起的心牆終於崩裂，Jim抱著Spock大哭，這些年來路真的有點太難走了。那時夏末初秋的小身軀與眼前這個男孩的身影重疊，Spock臉上難得露出幅度不大的微笑。

 

「Jim，我明明一直都在。」

 

一直都在你的心裡。

**水委一@波江座**

** **

[圖源](http://m.wanhuajing.com/d375016)


	11. 不規則鐘擺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 借此文向我小學時被窩裡的黃金時代致敬。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP：電台DJ！Zach/迷弟！Chris  
> 分級：M  
> 聲明：不擁有他們
> 
> 梗來源：  
> 既視感  
> 不規則鐘擺
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=-MvfPBAJCrw

每晚準時十二點，Chris一定會躺在床上扭開收音機。

 

「我是你們的主持人Zachary。」

 

聽著男神的聲音感覺就能安睡，真好。

～

終於有一次要提起勇氣去電台堵男神，Chris拿著男神寫的書跟一支簽名筆在電台門口來回踱步，結果男神居然咬住一根煙有點拽的推門走出。

 

害Chris有點怕又有點羞，心跳有如小鹿亂撞、壞掉的鐘擺一樣，這人怎麼那麼帥啊，聲音又好聽。

 

Zach注意到有個從未見過的小粉絲站在角落，主動走過去。頂著一頭小卷毛的Chris抬眼，朝思暮想的男人就在自己面前，他手忙腳亂的遞上書和筆讓Zach簽名。

 

「叫什麼名字？」Zach咬著煙有點口齒不清。「我...我嗎？我叫Christopher。」Chris的腦袋停止運轉了，一片空白。

 

Zach臉上帶笑，掀開封面，在扉頁上簽上自己的名字跟Chris的署名。

 

Chris拿出手機想要跟男神拍照，卻發現手不聽話的抖得厲害，Zach覺得眼前這個男孩可愛極了，自己又不會吃人幹嘛那麼緊張？

 

「看你的手抖成那樣你應該是拍不了照了，我來拍。」說畢Zach用手包裹住Chris稍為冰冷的手，用他的手機拍了幾張照。

 

Chris沒發現男神的手搭在自己腰上，還在暗地裡摸了幾下。

 

手感超好，那屁股操起來應該也是......媽的想哪了？

～

過了好幾個星期後。

 

「Chris！True or dare！」一眾損友指著Chris起哄，Chris聳聳肩說：「Dare！」

 

「去拿男神的電話吧。」學長John摸摸下巴說。

～

於是Chris又回到電台，今天只有他一個粉絲，這次Zach沒有叼煙了，而是叼住一根棒棒糖。

 

「Christopher！」Zach朝他揮揮手。

 

不會吧......居然認得我了？尷尬，很糟糕。

 

Chris環顧四周，眼下無人，匆匆把Zach拉到電台的後街裡。

 

「Zach我玩真心話大冒險輸掉了我的朋友要我過來拿你的電話號碼拜託你了他們都在看著呢隨便給我一個假的也可以。」Chris將心裡準備已久的話一口氣說出，Zach看了看外面停著的車裡真有幾個年紀跟Chris接近的小朋友舉著電話錄影。

 

「有一個條件。」Zach咬碎糖果，隨手將垃圾扔進身後的垃圾箱裡，湊到Chris耳邊。

～

於是Chris傻傻的接受了Zach的條件，裝作是他的愛人一個月，讓狗仔的眼球回到這個久久未有新聞的人身上，順便測試下自己跟Chris處不處得來。

 

處不來就算了，處得來的話，嘿嘿嘿嘿—

～

一個月過去，Chris只是很配合的跟Zach摟摟抱抱親親，別的更加出格的事情沒做過。

 

Zach覺得Chris的聲音很好聽，覺得他的眼睛很好看，覺得他很聰明真不愧是UCB的高材生，覺得......啊，也許就是這個人了。

 

Chris覺得Zach很好色，每天都用奇怪的眼神看著他，可是同時覺得Zach很溫柔又貼心，一刻都不捨得他喊餓，而且只要跟著Zach似乎每天都會有好吃的。

～

「你好...我叫Chris，我真的喜歡上我的朋友了怎麼辦，喜歡到不得了。他呀，是個外表又兇又跩，實際上卻是個溫柔體貼的好人。」

 

深夜，他躲在宿舍的被窩裡撥了一通電話，Zach看見來電顯示後直接讓在直播室外的助手把這通電話接到節目裡。

 

「嗯...」在電話另一端的Chris慌亂得手心冒汗，「我...我喜歡的人現在就跟我處在同一個空間，那個...我真的不會說話，我就想說，我...我愛你，嗯，我愛你。」

 

「Christopher，一個月足夠發生很多事。」Zach嘆了口氣，看著手裡狗仔們偷拍的照片，也許動作表情連自己都可以騙過去，唯有眼神才能表達最真摯的情感。自己看著Chris時的眼神假如那不是愛，大概也不知道什麼算是愛了。

 

收聽人數直線上升，所有人都想親身耳聞男神告白現場。

 

Chris沈默了許久，黑暗中的淚水沾濕了枕頭。

 

「我真沒用，把你弄哭了。」Zach輕語，語調溫柔得不可思議。「我就是太緊張嘛。」Chris閉上眼，流下幸福的淚水。

 

節目一夜爆紅。

～

「所以男神的電話你拿到了，男神也拿下了。」學長搥了Chris的胸口一下，他大笑幾聲避開學長的胸襲，然後無意向門口一瞥：「啊，Zach來了！我先去個廁所。」

 

Zach坐到John對面，看著愛人的背影，渾身散發著一陣戀愛的酸臭味。

 

「Zachary Quinto，你還欠我一頓飯。」總是在笑，一臉平和的學長突然認真起來瞪著Zach。

 

「好好好，吃了再告訴你。」Zach舔了舔下唇，等Chris回來。

 

「媽的我不想知道，謝謝。」

 

學長真的不想知道親愛的學弟小直屬什麼時候被眼前這個少女少男們的夢中情人生吞活剝，想想就覺得不安。


	12. 論神助攻學長的重要性。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：傲嬌Zach/撒嬌力滿分單蠢Chris、John/Chris友誼向、Joe大學長神助攻  
> 分級：M  
> 聲明：不擁有他們

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 搞事麼少年？文學院復興會歡迎你。
> 
> 梗來源：  
> Summer Sonic  
> The Sulis Club
> 
>    
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=7NUFU61TGLM
> 
> Summer ray of love  
> Shines across the sky  
> Reflected in our eyes  
> When we see the sunrise  
> We are standing on the beach  
> Stretching our arms and join the summer heat
> 
> Dancing in the rain  
> Swaying with the wind  
> We are on top of the rainbow  
> When we see the sun glows  
> Oh my friend, don't stay at home  
> Coz it’s time to write your summer story 
> 
> Oh you don't know  
> Love has come  
> Comes to you, in front of you  
> Don’t waste your time, step outside  
> And see the world with your eyes  
> Dance along, jump along  
> Raise your hands and join the summer sonic
> 
> The falling drops of rain  
> Hanging from the tree  
> We gather around the fire  
> We sing with laughter  
> We are lying on the beach  
> And enjoy the rest of our journey 
> 
> Oh you can see the stars  
> Falling from the sky  
> We wish this day never end  
> We hope it could extend  
> Oh my friend, don't stay at home  
> Coz it’s time to write your summer story
> 
> Oh you don't know  
> Love has come  
> Comes to you, in front of you  
> Don’t waste your time, step outside  
> And see the world with your eyes  
> Dance along, jump along  
> Raise your hands and join the summer sonic

荒廢已久的facebook突然收到一個信息，傳信息的那個男生John說他是自己的學長直屬，Chris先是按進John的個人頁面看了眼才加了他好友。

 

「Chris你好呀，我是你的學長John。」

～

父母親跟姊姊一起站在Chris的宿舍裡，明明伯克萊跟洛杉磯很近，Chris也一直強調說不用把他送到學校裡，可是父母就是不放心嘛，而且還說要好好在兒子/弟弟的學校裡遊一躺。

 

獨自提著兩個行李箱的黑髮男生被門後的幾個人嚇到了，被爸爸擋住的Chris探頭，看了眼自己的室友，尷尬地抬手打了個招呼。

 

「嘿，那個...我是你的室友Chris。」

 

室友頓了頓，只是微微點頭，什麼都沒有說。

 

正式開學兩周後，Chris在學校的生活慢慢步上軌道，而他的室友Zach，總是神龍見首不見尾似的早出晚歸，見面的機會不多，話也沒有說上幾句，甚至是同住了幾天後才知道對方是歷史系的大二生。

 

直到Chris有一天不經意看到Zach桌面上井井有條的資料才知道他是彩虹社的幹部，忍不住拿起翻閱時Zach剛好就回來了，他一言不發的搶過Chris手裡的東西塞到文件夾裡收好。

 

「我會支持你的。」Chris瞇起眼微笑，兩顆尖尖的小虎牙讓Zach的心跳漏了一拍，腦袋打結的情況下只是回了一句：「你懂什麼啊？」

 

Chris收起臉上的笑意，搖搖頭回到座位上，沒有跟Zach出櫃說其實他是雙性戀。

 

第二天早上起來時Zach已經出去了，桌子上放了一瓶Chris愛喝的飲料，下面壓住一張寫上一串字的紙條：「對不起，昨天說話的語氣太重了，這瓶飲料請你喝。 Z」

 

心裡漾起莫名的暖意，明明自己沒跟Zach說過他喜歡喝那個飲料。Chris看了眼時間，匆匆拿起飲料趕到上課的教室，剛好在大樓前的大道看到一群不同社團的人在忙著佈置攤位。「原來Zach要準備社團週，難怪每天都那麼忙...」他在心裡嘀咕著。

 

「Chris！」肩膀被人重重的拍了下，一個亞洲人模樣又充滿朝氣的學生跟他揮手，花了好一會才認出那人是學長John。

 

在不遠處整理攤位的垃圾的Zach看著一大早就跟其他男人摟摟抱抱的Chris，心裡感覺不是味兒，他沉著臉用美工刀劃開紙箱，直到一把煩人的聲音自耳邊響起：「怎，看上人家了？」

 

Zach抬眼，看著自己的哥哥，那個說要在愚人節搞一個文學院復興會，讓BA再次偉大的英文系研究生哥哥。

 

「嘖，滾去搞你的BA復興會。」

 

「別忘記你也是文學院的，Zachary Quinto。」Joe輕輕巴了自家弟弟的後腦勺一下。

 

「閉嘴Joe Quinto，我才不會承認你那個什麼鬼復興會。」

 

Chris跟John寒暄完之後就抱著書本去上課了，倒是Zach，只顧著跟他哥聊天連旗子被風吹走了都不知道。

 

「喜歡就去追呀，那誰？那個小甜心。」Joe看著弟弟神不守舍的樣子偷偷的笑，看來終於有人可以接收自己弟弟了。「智障，他是我室友，叫Chris。」Zach喝了口冰水，然後舉起中指。

 

「室友多好啊，你們要嗯嗯嗯啊啊啊的時候還不用特地跑去開房間。」

 

「操，我下個月回家就把你的鏡頭都賣掉，聽說有人要帶新生上實習課跑不掉嘛哈哈哈哈哈...」

 

「你敢賣我就敢把你的狗據為己有。」

 

Zach瞪了他哥一眼，沒好氣的把他趕走，而旗子依然躺在不遠處的草地上，沒人發現它不見了。

 

整個上午都沒課的Zach打點好攤位後就一直坐在那看書順便等Chris放學，他放學的時候剛好是午飯時間，自己也許可以盡一個學長兼室友的責任帶Chris避開難吃的餐廳。

 

下課鐘敲響，Zach收好小說走到大樓門前，專心的看著從教室魚貫而出的每一個臉孔，然而他還是沒看到那個金髮碧眼的小甜心，只好一間一間的找。還好甫走到第三間時就看到教室後方一顆頂著亂蓬蓬的頭髮的頭，Chris居然睡到下課還聽不到鐘聲。

 

Zach嘆了口氣，走到那排座位拍醒Chris：「睡公主快起床，下課了。」

 

睡眼惺忪的男孩抬頭，看看前方空無一人的教室又看看面無表情的Zach，嘴角再次揚起那種使他欲罷不能的幅度。「真丟臉...才學期初就睡成這樣，呀，你怎麼在這裡？」Chris站起身伸懶腰，Zach忍不住把視線放在那條腰的曲線上。

 

「我等一下在這裡上課先來放東西。走，帶你吃飯。」的確，午飯後的第一課教室就在這裡，這點Zach倒是毫無保留。

 

「天殺的我快餓死了。」聽到有吃的雙眼就閃閃發光的Chris立刻抖擻精神，三兩下就收好東西從位置上站起。

到處都塞滿了餓肚子的學生，在餐廳好不容易才找到個位置。Chris坐在Zach對面，湛藍如海的雙眼認真的注視著餐牌，腦裡轉得飛快，Zach看著Chris專注的表情不自覺地入了神。

 

這個人也太可愛了。

 

「我選好了，我要雞排配炸薯條。」

 

Zach聳聳肩，選了個起司焗時蔬的套餐，Chris才知道對方是素食者，於是用叉子戳了幾根薯條遞到Zach面前。

 

「你吃那麼少應該吃不飽吧......」不知怎的Chris說話的聲音弱了許多，他往眼下那盤青菜蘿蔔瞥了一眼，光用看的也知道那東西跟Zach的體型完全不匹配。Zach皺了下眉頭，毫不客氣的就一下子將叉子上的薯條直接咬去。Chris沒有在意自己的餐具沾上了對方的口水，只是繼續低頭跟自己的雞肉搏鬥。

 

「算是跟Chris間接吻了下。」Zach舔著唇上遺留的鹽巴這樣想道。

～

所有社團的所有幹部都為之煩惱的社團週終於正式開始，John興奮不已的說要帶Chris跟他的幾個小大一同學一起逛社團週，本來對那些並不感冒的Chris在學長的攻勢下只好答應他走走看。

 

經過攝影社時，Chris看到一個跟Zach有七分相像的身影，他擦了擦乾涸的雙眼定神一看，發現對方同樣也有一雙藍眼睛，兩人相望幾眼。Joe靈光一閃，想起這孩子就是自己弟弟看上的人。

 

「Chris，我是Zachary的哥哥。」Joe伸出手，Chris禮貌的握了握，然後急不及待的問：「你就是傳說中的文學院復興會會長嗎！」

 

彼時，Chris腦海中浮起幾天前晚上睡前躺在床上跟對面床的Zach聊天的畫面。

 

房間的燈全部關掉，只有窗外暖黃的路燈映照著。Chris平躺看著掉漆的天花，聽著Zach將自己的故事娓娓道來，直到提起那個使他一直念念不忘，很想一探究竟的文學院復興會。

 

「文學院復興會是我哥搞的鬼，每年愚人節都有一堆大三大四的人跟研究生在學校裡裝神弄鬼。噢對了，他說要文學院重新堀起。」

 

Chris失笑，文學院一直都好好的呀，要怎麼堀起？

 

Zach稍微爬起來整理床上的被單，順便看看Chris有沒有蓋好被子，天氣怪異得不得了，忽冷忽熱，要是生病了就會很糟糕。看見被被子裹得緊實的對方就放下心來，Zach躺回去，抱著用家裡小狗掉下的毛做的公仔深深的聞了下，想家的感覺一天比一天深。

 

說著說著，眼皮也不受控制的合上了，異於其他人的房間，有些人在打遊戲大笑大叫，有些人聚在一起抽大麻抽到眼神迷離飄飄然。畢竟Chris還是個聽話的乖寶寶，從小家教就很好的他鮮少出現偏差行為，最多也就翹翹家這樣。

 

安靜的房間慢慢出現其中一方的平靜呼吸，因為Chris幾乎每天都有早課所以很快就睡著了，Zach聆聽對方熟睡的聲音，不知不覺中也墜入夢裡，卻夢見使他面紅耳赤的東西——畢竟還是個血氣方剛的少年嘛。他在夢裡看見......Chris鑽進自己被窩裡，吞吐腿間的硬挺，又看見他舔著自己那雙好看的唇，光著身子盤腿而坐。

 

美夢被窗外的鳥鳴打擾，Zach拉開被子看向掛在牆上的鐘時無奈的罵了句髒話，他媽的又睡過頭，又錯過跟Chris去吃早餐的機會。

 

「怎樣，要加入一起玩嗎？」Joe努力向Chris招手，最終Chris也答應了，看得在斜對面發文宣的Zach咬牙切齒。

 

順帶一提在同學的軟磨硬泡之下Chris也填了劇社的單子。

～

星期五深夜。

 

「你居然加入了Joe那個復興會。」Zach背對Chris坐在位置上寫報告，忍不住吐槽起來，假如Chris領悟到那個會真正的宗旨大概也會覺得很蠢。對方回過頭聳聳肩，視線由手裡的閱讀材料移到Zach面前的鏡子，說：「就覺得很好玩嘛。」

 

哪裡好玩！Zach在心裡無聲尖叫。

 

「我大一的時候我哥大四，他跟一群工學院的人搞了那個復興會，什麼時候連工學院都要復興了？然後就逼我演小公主陪他們瘋，愚人節那天夜晚在學校到處嚇人。後來他說那堆理工臭宅男每年愚人節都可以搞事為什麼文學院不可以。」

 

「『文學院男兒也要搞事！』他這樣跟我說，我也沒辦法也只好隨他去。然後不小心搞上了你們系主任的車，這學期就被逼帶高中生的暑假營了。那些燙手山芋是沒人接的，因為小屁孩真的是太難服侍了。」Zach七情上面的解釋，聽得Chris一愣一愣的。

 

「什麼文學院男兒，」Zach嗤之以鼻，覺得自己哥哥弄了個那樣的會真的是太丟臉了，「明明就是聯手搞事。」

 

Chris的嘴角微微上揚，心裡想著既然已經答應人家了去玩玩也無妨，不要跟什麼教授結下梁子就好。

 

然而。

～

時日如飛，上學期一轉眼就過了一半，寒假的時候Chris先是跟Zach去了他家玩再回自己家。

 

「這裡果然很他媽冷。」從小就生活在比較溫暖的西岸的Chris在屋外的暴雪中笑著說，鼻涕從鼻子中直直流下。Zach搖搖頭，打從心底覺得眼前這個人的樣子真的有夠可愛有夠蠢。

 

「來。」Zach給Chris遞上面紙，Chris把紙撕開一半搓成兩團再塞到鼻子裡，莫名興奮的在雪地裡跑跳，然後不知道踢到什麼而絆倒在地。Zach小跑過去想要趕快把對方拉起，腳尖卡到雪裡的石頭向前倒在Chris旁邊。吃了一口雪的Zach口齒不清的罵了句髒話，打算爬起身又被Chris用雪球迎面打了下，來了個顏面直擊。

 

「哈哈哈哈哈雪好吃嗎？」

 

Zach看著坐在雪上大笑的Chris，不知道為何腦門一熱就抱著Chris的後腦勺將口中融化的雪水全數渡到他的口裡，冰涼的水落到喉嚨，也從嘴角流下。本來想要喊他們進屋吃午飯的Joe默默關上窗退回溫暖的屋裡，看著端出一碗又一碗熱騰騰的意大利燉飯的媽媽聳肩，牽起她的手將之帶到窗前。

 

雲開霧散，一縷又一縷的光線自天空的密雲間滲透。Chris躺在變得沒那麼冷的地上，另一隻手裡還抓住一顆小小的雪球，Zach坐到他身邊，彎下身繼續彷似無限期的親吻。

 

Zach的狗Noah從屋子敞開的門跑出，圍在兩人旁邊搖著尾巴跑。Chris用手上的雪球砸在Zach額角，渾身發抖的回到屋內，坐在火爐前取暖。

 

他們天真到以為剛才在外面發生的事沒有人知道，沒有人看到。吃飯時，Joe一直在桌下捏他弟弟的大腿，而Zach也在偷偷摸著Chris的手，他們都天真到以為媽媽不知道，然而所有事情都被長輩看在眼內。

 

深夜，夜欄人靜。

 

Zach躡手躡腳的走到Chris的房間，拍醒剛剛跟他確認好關係的男孩，睡眼惺忪的Chris依照Zach的話抱起自己的枕頭跟棉被，隨他爬到閣樓裡。Zach蹲在牆邊搗弄一下後按下某個按鈕，長期遮蓋閣樓那幅大玻璃窗的簾捲起，冬季大三角伴隨皓月映入眼簾。

 

看見Chris驚訝的表情時Zach就覺得不枉他花了一整晚的時間打掃閣樓再舖上可以用來睡覺的軟墊。

 

「以前Joe喜歡拍銀河時弄了這東西。」Zach拉過軟墊讓Chris躺下去，兩人靜靜依偎在一起，Joe沈迷在拍攝星空時幾乎將北半球的星圖背了一遍，在哥哥的薰陶（Zach會說那是洗腦或污染）之下他也認識了一些比較有名又容易記認的星體。

 

Zach將Chris擁近懷中，輕語：「獵戶座的參宿七跟你的眼睛一樣是藍色的，不過你的眼比較好看。」

 

他的綿綿情話是很誘人沒錯，可是在窗外寒氣跟睡意的雙重侵擾之下，Chris終究還是受不了枕著Zach的手臂沉沉睡去，裹在被子裡的溫度包覆兩人。

 

早上又是烏雲密佈，Joe意外地是整屋子最早醒來的那位，清醒過後看了眼手錶其實也不早了只好去同層的另一端看看自己的弟弟跟弟媳，卻發現兩人雙雙失蹤。

 

操碎了心的哥哥拉下爬上閣樓的梯子，好奇為何弟弟的半個身子在地板上還可以睡得那麼熟，愛情的力量果然偉大。為免弟弟會著涼，只好當一回壞人把他們叫醒，Joe走過去一把掀起被子：「RISE AND SHINE男孩們！」

 

兩人一瞬間驚醒，因為實在是太冷了。

 

「你把男朋友帶上來睡是不是想把人家弄病？」Joe不滿地說，上面連個像樣的暖氣都沒有，蠢弟弟真不怕Chris會感冒？Chris的腦袋這時才開始運轉，他急忙否認：「等等我們什麼都沒做過！！」

 

「是嗎？」說畢Joe的視線瞟向Zach的小帳篷，銳利的目光快要把Zach的額頭燒出一個大洞。「真的沒有！！！」兩人異口同聲。

 

「那就快點滾下來帶Noah散步。」Joe兇狠地瞪著Zach，眼神可怕得讓Zach抖了抖。

 

Chris回到老家時只跟姊姊說了自己正在跟Zach交往，爸爸媽媽依然被蒙在鼓裡。

～

假期結束，Chris回到宿舍時發現Zach已經在那了，半個月未見的情侶甫進門就吻得忘我，Zach還把對方壓在書桌上差點就忍不住上了他，Chris用殘存的自制力反抗，說他還沒準備好，不過倒是可以給他口一發。

 

而事實上Zach也發現了Chris根本就是一個純情懵懂小處男，好幾次差點把他的東西咬斷。

 

仍需多多調教，仍需多多調教。

～

跟所有人一樣，一段不長也不短的時間過後熱戀期就開始淡去，Chris慢慢發現自己也許在Zach心裡只是一個普通室友，所有愛意都是那時候氛圍的影響，不然為什麼Zach會只顧著社團的事？連Joe都看不過去罵過他幾次了。

 

每次Chris下課時回到宿舍都會滿心歡喜的期望門後的那位會在房間裡等他。他們可以抱成一團看恐怖電影，可以一起寫功課，甚至什麼事都不做也沒關係就單純地膩在一起，可惜每次的期望都只會換來更大的失望。

 

冬春交界的天氣忽暖忽冷，Chris把自己裹在厚實的被子裡打算好好睡一覺，卻在午夜夢迴之時想起他跟Zach之間那些羞於開口的情況，難過得掉起眼淚來，自己啊，到底是以什麼心態跟那個人相處的？

 

為了處理社長交接工作而累得半死的Zach回到宿舍時幾乎是一躺到床上就睡著了，匆忙地將社長之位推給其他同學只為想要有更多時間和Chris在一起，他已經欠對方太多分秒了。無奈有規定社長在學期中途辭任需要收集幹部的所有簽名跟負責老師的確認書，學校那麼大，Zach的課又多。所以說不是不想理Chris，而是在體能上理不了。

 

Zach驅使自己酸軟無力的四肢爬到床上，想著要怎麼跟Chris說自己即將辭去彩虹社社長的事，可是Chris卻不知道男朋友是個社團社長，因為Zach隻字不提。

～

星期六晚上。

 

Zach借了Joe的機車把Chris載到海邊，打算跟他坐在寂靜的灘上像之前一樣邊看月光邊聊天，至於一直在醞釀情緒的Chris，終於忍不住在浪潮拍打海岸的同時用平直的語調說：「我們分手吧。」然後再裝作冷靜的轉身離去，閃著水光的淚爬滿臉龐。

 

那樣根本就不是談戀愛的正確態度，誰會天天把自己的戀人晾在一邊啊？

 

不是第一次被甩的Zach佇立在原地，從鐵盒拿出一根煙點燃，呼出的雲霧遮蓋他的視線。Chris故意沿海岸線放慢腳步走，靜靜等候哪一刻Zach會把他帶回去，可是並沒有，他自己騎車騎回去了。

 

「操他個死智障！」Chris一把眼淚一把鼻涕的打電話給Joe哭訴，「他把我扔到海邊，自己回去了。」

 

跟Zach說分手這個爛主意是Joe出的，他說假如Zach還愛著Chris的話一定會盡全力挽留，現在這下慘了，連Joe都忍不住為他弟弟的智商跟人身安全擔憂起來。

 

Chris氣得跳腳，恨不得回到宿舍用刀砍死Zach，他大吼一句：「我他媽回去就殺了他！！」

 

熟悉的引擎聲在後方停下，Zach停好機車拿起另一個安全帽走到Chris身後，用力往他的屁股打了一下再給Chris遞上帽子：「你要殺了誰？」

 

「殺了......」Chris頓時語塞，Zach會回來找自己純屬意外不在劇本之中，於是他只好把對方推倒讓他落到軟綿綿的沙灘，坐在Zach身上拽住他的領口。Zach一點都不介意，倒是覺得眼眶泛紅的Chris看起來比平日更可口。

 

「Christopher Pine你是不是傻，車子沒油我就去加，難不成你想開到一半下去牽車？」Zach攥緊Chris的手腕，甩開那隻毫無殺傷力的手，對於什麼「分手吧」一律不予理會。至於Joe他沒有掛斷電話，電話另一端發生的事他全都知道且好好聽著呢。Chris從Zach的身上滾下去，不小心舔到一點沙乾嘔起來，Zach嘆了口氣，從掛在車上的塑膠袋裡取出一瓶水，擰開蓋子道：「你有什麼跟我說？」

 

「為什麼你每天......」語尾未落，Zach已經開口把事情的來龍去脈一五一十的告訴Chris，然後抬頭仰望能見度不怎麼好的夜空。聽畢Zach的解釋後，Chris沈默了幾分鐘，半晌，只有一句弱得難以聽清的「我們能不能不要分手？」

 

「那就不要分。」Zach將對方按在地上。

 

結案陳詞，學長的助攻也許是神助攻卻一點都不重要。

～

大地上的一聲驚雷提醒文學院復興會的各位同學們是時候要出動了，十二個同學齊集在Joe的研究室裡，聚精會神的看著計劃板。Joe有模有樣的在計劃板裡貼上計劃的詳情、需要用到的道具跟學校的地圖，看起來有點專業過頭。

 

「事實證明在黑燈瞎火的情況下女人看到樹葉被風吹起也會以為是蟑螂。我們正好可以利用街燈壞掉的那條路，讓星期三穿上蜘蛛服嚇人。」

 

「要用星期三嗎？」Chris抱在懷裡的小狗聽到自己的名字立即抬頭，不解的看著自己主人。星期三是Chris在學校附近某條後巷撿到的流浪狗，目前養在Joe的研究室裡。

 

「沒錯，沒有星期三我們成不了事。」主腦抱胸，堅定地點頭，只有Zach吼了一句「不行！」

 

於是所有人都將視線放在Zach身上，他清了清喉嚨，說：「星期三可能會被打的，那可是我跟Chris的女兒。」

 

全部人即時鴉雀無聲，直到一個把頭髮染成淺粉紅色的同學Ferdinand說他家有電鋸。

 

有電鋸？可怕。

 

看見大家的眼神變了又變，Ferdinand急忙澄清，說是做建築模型的時候用來鋸材料用的，才不是什麼加州電鋸殺人魔，可惜只是越描越黑。

 

「電鋸也太誇張了哈哈哈哈...」Ferdinand的日本室友Shigure忍不住大笑，想起那個小東西根本就不能被稱為電鋸，明明就只是把電動刀。

 

「都別吵了！」Joe曲起指節敲響計劃板，看了眼手錶時候也是不早了就讓大伙兒解散，反正他們這次的計劃他胸有成竹。

 

Zach替星期三的頸圈繫上繩子，跟他哥道別過後就摟住Chris的腰帶狗狗去散步。學校裡有一條路的街燈長期都是壞的，兩旁又種滿樹，所以一到愚人節各種妖魔鬼怪就在道上嚇人（聽說某年某段時間還鬧過醫學院弄丟了教學用標本，事實如何無從得知，最後有傳他們沒有找回來），當中還是以理學院跟醫學院的競爭最為激烈。

 

Chris依偎在Zach身邊，聽著對方在說愚人節戰爭的事，想著今年他也要參戰了，果然進了大學還是要大玩特玩啊。

 

把星期三送回去Joe的研究室後，兩人回到宿舍，在浴室一起洗澡，做了些不可告人的事情。下身只穿著一條短褲的Chris一舉手一投足在Zach眼中總是那麼誘人，又長又幼的雙腿，手感恰到好處不會過瘦或過胖的腰身，還有胸前那輕撫就可以聽到Chris悅耳輕吟的兩點，在不經意間Zach用眼神將對方的衣服全扒光了。

 

「在看什麼呢？」Chris被灼熱的目光燒得渾身不自在，Zach一直瞪著自己，不知道在想什麼。「呃啊，沒事。」腦中對Chris有些非份之想又羞於告訴對方，Zach搔搔後腦勺爬到床上，從枕頭下拿起未看完的小說，Chris關掉書桌的燈，躺到Zach身上像隻拼命抱著樹幹的小樹熊，又熱又硬的觸感一直頂在Chris的肚子上，再怎麼單純都會知道那是什麼。

 

「我可以讓你那個...噢。」Chris用手指抓了抓Zach胸口的毛，隱隱約約的用下身磨蹭對方。Zach放下手中的書，雙手扶著Chris的腰身，眼中盡是驚訝又充滿慾望的眼神。

 

Joe煩躁的站在門外，想要帶星期三出去兜兜風的他發現車匙在弟弟那邊忘了問他拿回去，只好牽著星期三殺到Zach的宿舍那邊。

 

聽到門鈴的Chris踢了在自己身上努力耕耘的Zach，Zach板起臉孔掀開被子從床邊落到地上，由貓眼看出去竟然看到自己哥哥被放大的蠢臉。他氣得從書桌上抄起車匙打開門直接扔到Joe身上，再重重的關上門。

 

Joe滿意微笑，看Zach那衣衫不整還有床上隆起的被子，自己好像打擾了他們的好事呢，聽說會被吊起來打。於是他只好回到外面走向被拴在消防水喉旁的星期三，領著乖巧的狗狗跑到車上。

 

「你哥他知道了吧。」吃著Joe送來的熱騰騰宵夜，Chris口齒不清地說。Zach聳肩，反正哥哥一直希望自己快點把Chris拿下（實際上是希望Chris把Zach拿下），偷偷吻了Chris的臉頰一下。

～

來到愚人節最佳惡作劇決勝前夜，專業是機械工程的兩個同學在做最後的調整，穿在星期三身上的衣服的蜘蛛腳會隨著狗狗的動作而晃動，在漆黑的夜道裡看不清確實會以為有一隻超巨型蜘蛛。

 

到了正式作戰的時候，一行十三人穿上方便在夜間行動的黑衣黑褲，看準時機有人走到他們在內心劃好的警界線時就把星期三放出去，讓牠跑向在某棵樹後躲著的Chris。

 

屁股隱隱作痛的Chris在樹下來回踱步，終於在走道上另一頭的Joe看到目標，就叫Zach讓星期三跑去找Chris。無辜的受害者是兩個女生，看到從遠處有一隻超巨型蜘蛛朝她們跑去，也不理三七二十一直接尖叫著跑開了。

 

拿著望遠鏡觀察目標的Shigure轉過頭給了一個大姆指，Joe跟其他人都擊了個掌。

 

吐著舌頭的星期三跑到Chris那裡，他抱起自己的狗，跑去預定的下一個惡作劇場所，系館前。

 

不遠處傳來女孩的尖叫聲，Chris辨出那是女生宿舍附近，大概醫學院那群人挑了宿舍附近進行他們的惡作劇，平心而論那真是一個不錯的地方。

 

最後復興會成功以「Cuteness overload attack」在今年的愚人節跑出，當然也少不了被訓話，因為Joe成功得罪了他的碩士論文指導教授。


	13. 論壇體：[問卦]我可不可以告一隻鬼性騷擾？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP：Peter Sullivan/Darwin Tremor  
> 分級：M  
> 聲明：不擁有他們

作者：Soleiman

事情是這樣的。

首先先說一下公司的情況

我在華爾街上班

除了處理美國這邊之外還要處理香港倫敦那邊的市場

留到半夜是很正常的大家都懂

但是剛剛在茶水間泡咖啡時感覺有寒意掃過我後面但沒有感覺只是覺得裡面特別冷

幹之後就

回到座位就真的感覺到有人在吹我脖子

那當然是轉過頭去看結果什麼都沒有

什 麼 都 沒 有

FUCK ME.

那，打算做完手頭上的就回家

他媽的這個時候那隻笑了

在我耳邊還對我吹氣

不好意思這算不算性騷擾？我可不可以告一隻鬼性騷擾？

\--  
→SetEnnead 推樓主華爾街男神  
→Psylar 推樓主華爾街男神  
→lalala23333 推樓主華爾街男神  
→匿名 推樓主華爾街男神  
→匿名 推樓主華爾街男神  
→Lorelei 推樓主華爾街男神  
→匿名 推樓主華爾街男神  
→Soleiman 你們別再推先答我問題  
→SetEnnead 不可以 人家想上你  
→Soleiman 有病嗎  
→Psylar 不是 是想你上他 懂？  
→Soleiman 不是很懂  
→匿名 都送到面前了 趕快上  
→Soleiman 那是隻鬼  
→SetEnnead 你怎麼知道  
→Jarvis 打卡

更新 2010/04/07

作者：Soleiman

我知道說起來很假

但是那隻是我家那個的靈魂

該怎麼說

我家那隻十天前中彈了

還好他沒事

那個時候嚇到我幾天都沒睡

到兩天前才醒來

醒來後第一件事（探病時間外都在工作，探病時間內就陪他）

他問我有沒有看到他

人不是在醫院嗎怎麼會看到？

他微笑然後說：不是啊 我去你公司找你了 還在你後面 你都不知道？

我當然不知道

\--  
→SetEnnead 推樓主華爾街男神  
→lalala23333 yoooooooooooooooo  
→匿名 推樓主華爾街男神  
→匿名 推樓主華爾街男神  
→匿名 推樓主華爾街男神  
→匿名 你家裡那隻沒事嗎！！！  
→Soleiman 他很好，謝謝  
→SetEnnead 放閃可恥  
→匿名 放閃可恥  
→匿名 放閃可恥  
→匿名 yoooooooooooo  
→tunaaaaa 天啊怎麼會中彈(((( ;°Д°))))  
→Soleiman 警匪槍戰誤傷

更新 2010/04/09

作者：Soleiman

來說說我家那隻

他是被誤傷的 就是 被流彈打中

其實之前他被一個警察打傷過

還好裡面有防彈衣可以裝死避過那警察

不然就不會有以下的狗血劇情

08年時一個買家指定要我去某間酒店談生意

在停車場就看見野生的男朋友

在這邊真的不方便說我男朋友以前是幹什麼的

反正就是被政府起訴過之後搜不到證據所以撤銷了

之後才發現那間酒店出了大事連買家都死了

雖然他有點瘋瘋的但是很可愛，金髮碧眼

但把他撿回家後都不知道要做什麼

他跟我說了他的名字後（縮寫DT）就跪在我面前把我褲子脫掉

當時嚇壞的我想就這樣把他趕出去

但是眼裡滿滿的眼淚我怎麼可能真的趕走他

就嚇他說再這樣就把你趕走

他什麼都沒說，就走了去廚房

我跟著進去問他想吃什麼他又不說話

一直哭

其實撇除他有點瘋的性格，還是很天使的

有點不耐煩的我把他推開，倒了一杯暖水

「我的哥哥們剛剛全都死了，我已經沒有家人了。」他在我身後說

那句話像是把我打醒一樣，我嘆一口氣走過去抱住他道歉

反正我的直覺告訴我要抱緊這個人

然後他說：雞腿。

續

\--

→匿名 你們走到這裡也不容易  
→Soleiman 是的，他差點死了  
→lalala23333 有點洋蔥，樓主要珍惜小天使  
→匿名 QAQ  
→Yorushi 是愛啊～  
→inc. 雞腿(⊙ω⊙)

更新 2010/04/11

作者：Soleiman

很抱歉貼文都這麼亂，我是想到什麼就打什麼

之後警察上過來我家好幾次

真不知道他們為什麼知道他在我這

反正之後沒事，他找了一份修車的工作

我就說我負責養你就好，你根本不用工作

D搖頭，特別長的一撮頭髮掃過他的臉頰

原因是：不工作會胖，而且自己沒資格

一定是養得不夠好才會說這種話吧

是我的錯，然後把他上了兩次

這個人超級可口！！

我沒有跟你們說，但真的好棒

把他的脖子鎖骨肩頭咬到全都是吻痕

告訴別人這經常穿背心的傢伙已經有主

難道還不夠嗎難道還沒有資格嗎

求解

\--  
→Yoooooooyeah 看你一定是理科生以前沒把過妹子= =你家那隻想你娶他回家那就名正言順了，你是D唯一的家人 懂？  
→匿名 讓他嫁了，不然被把走就可惜了  
→Soleiman 懂了謝謝你們！

更新 2010/04/27

作者：Soleiman

現在才上來更新，之前工作太忙

我跟D求婚他想都沒想就答應了

謝謝Yoooooooyeah！

於是我們11月18號會去領證，哪裡相識哪裡結束

然後就要進入新婚的步調了

在想要帶D去威尼斯拍婚紗照（他說要穿婚紗.........）

因為我家鄉是意大利，順便帶去讓我父母看看也好

然後渡蜜月想去北歐，挪威好像挺不錯的

\--  
→wowowwww 放閃可恥！炫富可恥！  
→SetEnnead 放閃可恥！炫富可恥！  
→lalala23333 放閃可恥！炫富可恥！  
→匿名 放閃可恥！炫富可恥！  
→匿名 我又相信愛情了嗚！！  
→ojo 打馬扔張婚紗照上來吧  
→Soleiman ［圖片］  
→lalala23333 我操！！好腰！！  
→Yoooooooyeah 哎喲，看起來不錯啊，樓主果然是華爾街男神


	14. 師爺不好當（嘆氣）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP：高飛車衣冠禽獸律師！Zach/小跟班見習師爺！Chris  
> 分級：Explicit  
> 聲明：不擁有他們  
> 警告： OOC

「Chris，幫我寫封律師信，Nate先生決定要向Van小姐提告。」Zach抬手就將文件夾扔到Chris桌上，毫不在乎是否會砸到他或是令文件散落一地。正在吃早餐的Chris被文件夾與桌面碰撞的聲音嚇了一大跳，差點就咬舌自盡，他啃著手上的三明治，帶著恐慌的神情注視著Zach。

  
「還愣在那看什麼？快寫呀。」Zach完全對自己的鋼筆沒有一點要憐惜的意思，拼命用筆頭敲打桌子。「是...是的！我立刻寫！」囫圇吞棗地將餘下的三明治吃光，Chris戴上眼鏡打開文檔就開始草擬律師信。

  
名牌大學英文系出身的Chris在唸書時想都想不到自己會在畢業後進去一家律師事務所當師爺，沒有律師牌的他只好順便當Quinto律師的徒弟，再進修法律學程成為正式的LE師爺（Legal Executive）。

  
這宗案件是男方控告女方非禮，作為控方律師Zach有百分之一百的勝算，因為男方有店裡的監控錄像，鐵證如山。人稱法律界大魔王的Zach最擅長就是咬住被告的痛腳逐一擊破，殺人不見血。

  
「啊......」Chris看著天花板輕輕嘆了口氣，為什麼會認了個那麼可怕的師傅？Zach將手裡的文件卷成一根棒子狠狠敲在Chris的頭上，厲聲道：「你這樣怎麼考三個月後的考試？！今天晚上去我家幫你複習。」

  
又要複♂習？

  
好痛苦啊，每次去完師傅家換來只有無限的腰酸背痛，嗯沒錯，他們是炮友。

  
Chris嘴上應允，心裡卻把Zach全身上下都罵了一千遍，假如自己有天狠起心來一定要告他強姦。

  
下班後Chris坐上Zach的開篷跑車，全程別過頭看著窗外一語不發，他不知道Zach偷偷看了自己很多很多眼。

  
「想吃什麼？」Zach咬了咬Chris的耳朵然後問，Chris沉著臉閃躲Zach，把他推開。Zach識相地閉嘴，打算回到家裡後再好好處理這隻會咬人的小倉鼠。好不容易推推撞撞進到電梯，Zach已經忍不住將Chris擁進懷裡搓揉他的臀瓣，還很聰明地避開閉路電視，不讓人知道那個急躁的人就是大律師Zachary Quinto。

  
經過漫長的等待後，電梯終於到了Zach住的樓層。他一把摟住Chris的腰，用強逼般的力道將對方帶到家裡。

  
「現在去洗澡， **洗乾淨點** 。」Zach燃起一根煙，走到落地窗前看著洛杉磯的夜色吞雲吐霧。騎虎難下的Chris低聲罵了句，在Zach的衣櫃最低層抽出屬於自己的衣物，拖著千萬個不願意的腳步步進浴室，重重地甩門。

  
Christopher，你身為一個堂堂正正的師爺的霸氣在哪裡！

  
「啊。」Chris又再嘆氣，扭開水龍頭調整水溫讓熱水淋到身上，視線往放著灌腸工具的抽屜看去，「Fuck。」

  
真的要上的時候也不得不上。

  
半小時後Zach敲了敲門，問：「洗好了沒？」

  
「還沒！」

  
真相是Chris一絲不掛地坐在冰冷的雲石地板上再次看著天花板發呆，他一感到沮喪時就會盯著頭頂上的任何一片天空或天花板，即使那裡什麼都沒有。

  
「喂！你好了沒！」Zach無視Chris的回答推門而入，看見光著身子的他坐在地上立刻將他拉起，「會生病的，快出來。」

  
Chris雙眼空洞任由Zach擺佈，現在的他趴在床上翹起屁股，Zach在兩指上倒了點潤滑劑，探進Chris緊緻的甬道裡，摸在凸起的敏感點。「我給你按摩一下。」說畢，Zach用適中的力氣戳弄Chris的前列腺，他抱著浸滿Zach的氣味的枕頭閉上雙眼，忍住不要發出淫蕩的聲音。

  
硬挺的性器流下前液，敏感點被時而按壓時而輕揉，剛剛對Zach的怒氣彷佛飛到九霄雲外，一陣快感自尾椎昇起，尿意從中而生，Chris央求Zach讓他去廁所解決卻被否決了。Zach握住Chris的性器快速地擼動，指甲隱約地搔過敏感的鈴口，Chris終於忍不住放聲呻吟。

  
「啊啊Zach...好舒服、讓我射...求你.......」

  
滾燙的精液全數射在Zach手中，指間黏滿濁液，他看了看自己的左手然後將屬於Chris的東西舔去吞下。高潮過後的Chris沉醉在餘韻裡，他張開天藍色的雙眼，情色的雙唇微張，Zach用手背擦走嘴角的白濁，吻在Chris唇上，上過床那麼多次都沒有親吻過唯獨這次......

  
「你幹嘛！」

  
「親一下我可愛的小徒弟。」

  
「......」Chris躺在Zach的臂彎裡，不說話。

  
「玩夠了，老婆別生氣嘛。」

  
Chris揍了Zach一下，走到床下撿起散落一地的衣服準備穿上衣服走人。

  
「變態！你自己玩你的雞雞去！」Chris罵回去，順便巴了Zach一掌。Zach捂住被打的臉注視Chris那個背影，感嘆：「這孩子將來肯定會是個出色的律師，而不只是個師爺。」

  
Chris故意走得很慢等Zach追上來，他發現對方看自己的眼神變了，再也不是以前那種傲慢無禮的眼神，而是確切地多了感情在裡面。

  
Zach走到電梯口抓住Chris的手腕直接拖回家。

  
「我們還沒複♂習好你不能走，而且我不能讓小徒弟餓著肚子回家。」Zach再次扒光Chris的衣服，Chris翻了個白眼，掰開自己的後穴。

  
翌日早上，Chris從Zach的懷中驚醒，驀然想起那個緊抱他的死Gay昨天喊自己老婆。

  
What the fuck？

  
胃裡頓時翻江倒海，覺得非常噁心的他掙脫出來，穿上衣服頭都不回的直接回到律師樓。Joe從茶水間拿著一杯熱氣升騰的咖啡正要回自己房間時，看到戴起眼鏡在Zach給他安排的位置上坐著盯住天花板的Chris。

  
「 **你家死Gay** 在哪裡？聽說你們昨天好像一起回家？」Joe用調侃的語氣笑說，拍拍Chris的肩頭。Chris終於將魂魄抓回體內，他眨了眨眼，隨即露出厭惡的表情，一副恨不得掐死自己師傅的樣子。「首先，你弟，死Gay不是我家的，我們沒有在一起。其次他有死沒死都不關我的事。」

  
兩小口吵架了嗎？Joe輕笑，摸了摸Chris的頭。Chris鼓起臉頰，呼了口氣說：「我們沒有在一起。」

  
「得了吧，全世界都覺得你們在一起。」

  
「我、我們沒有！」Chris拼命搖頭，不知道該如何解釋。Joe不解挑眉，明明經常聽Zach說自己可愛的門生在床上怎樣怎樣，還帶著得意忘形，有點欠揍的笑容。他有勸過弟弟不可以到處跟別人說自己跟徒弟上過床，而且還上過不止一次。

  
Chris壓低聲線，左手比了個Ok手勢，右手伸出食指穿過左手食指與姆指相連而成的O字：「聽好，我被他捅屁股不代表就是在一起，我們是炮友關係。」

  
「哦？有趣。」

  
剛好回到律師樓的Zach就聽著Chris跟他的哥哥說他們不是戀人關係，心難過得淌血。他曲起指節敲了敲Chris的頭，然後牽著他的手拉到房間裡，鎖上門。Joe笑了笑，走進會議室開始分配工作。

  
門後，Chris低著頭不敢看Zach。

  
「我以為我們是戀人關係。」

  
「那是你的一廂情願，你有在乎過我的感受嗎？」

  
看來這誤會大了，一個以為是炮友關係一個以為是戀人關係，Chris努力驅走隨手抄起紙鎮砸死Zach的念頭。

  
過於目中無人的Zach連Chris的聲音都放不進眼裡，以為他答應了做自己男朋友，實際上並沒有。

  
「你是我第一個也是最後一個門生，自從第一眼我就喜歡上你了。Chris在此我誠心地問你，你可以跟我交往嗎？」

  
「可以試著。」

  
得到令人安心的答案，Zach放鬆下來，回到椅子上然後將Chris趕到門外，自己在房間握拳，大喊一聲：「Yes！」


	15. 別過來！過來我就叫！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP：Zach/嬌羞Chris  
> 分級：G  
> 聲明：不擁有他們  
> 警告： OOC

千、千萬不要走過來......

  
千萬不要！拜託你，不要......

  
嗚哇！他向我走過來了怎麼辦...

  
Chris稍稍換了個站姿背對漸行漸近的Zach，低著頭收拾文件夾裡擺得混亂的筆記。

  
Zach喜歡Chris早已不是什麼稀奇的事，班上所有人都知道。

  
他從後緊抱Chris的腰，毫無防備的Chris輕輕叫了一聲，然後Zach將懷裡的人轉了個圈，強逼對方面對自己。臉頰上的紅潮一點一點的蔓延開到耳後，Chris只是不小心與Zach對上一眼，心跳加速到開始可以感覺到胸口的律動，有點重，而且呼吸也不穩定起來。

  
「Chris跟我在一起嘛。」自從Zach看上Chris後Chris每天都得聽他的告白一次，時不時再加一點性騷擾，就像今天。Chris從Zach雙臂的禁錮掙脫，把所有東西塞進背包匆匆忙忙就跑開了。Zach看著那寫滿慌張的背影，不慌不忙的跟過去。

  
Chris一路從學校跑到家裡，後方的Zach優哉游哉的騎著腳踏車，還怕自己騎得太快會追上Chris。春風伴隨日照灑到兩人身上，沐浴在陽光之下的Chris站在家門前回頭看了眼Zach，金髮在日光裡閃閃發光，眼前這個人大概就是世界上最重要的珍寶吧。

  
「你怎麼跟過來了？」Chris終於開口說話，臉上的紅暈依然未褪，他低著頭靜候Zach的回答。

  
「身為一個稱職的男朋友是要保護自己的另一半的。」

  
怎麼辦...這種告白，已經受不了了......

  
因為跑步而快起來的心跳沒有因為靜下來而減慢，反而變得更加快了，在面對Zach時。

  
「......」

  
Chris繼續低著頭不說話。

  
假如這是心動的感覺，那已經綽綽有餘了吧，如果還要繼續欺騙自己的話，總覺得太對不起Zachary了。

  
他向前跨出一步，兩步，三步......

  
在Zach回過神來前，Chris已經回家了，只有嘴唇上還縈繞著另一個人的溫度，烙印於此久久不散。

  
Zach用指尖輕摸被吻的地方，找了個地方放好腳踏車，敲了敲Chris家的門，跟Chris的媽媽打了個招呼就跑到他的房間裡。

  
Chris身上只剩下一條內褲，他把襯衣扔走轉身用兩手掩蔽自己的臉，糟糕啊，不幸啊，居然被Zach看光了。Zach走向Chris，抓住他的手腕將兩手掰開，澄藍的雙眼出現在眼前，Zach吻了吻Chris的額頭，在他耳邊輕語。

  
「長那麼好看，為何不敢正眼看我？」

  
「我......」

  
面對喜歡的人實在是抬不起眼看，只想找個洞鑽進去。

  
「就試著嘛。」

  
Chris深呼吸，鼓起勇氣與Zach深邃的雙眼對視。

  
從那天起兩人的視線就再離不開對方。


	16. 這位小姐...咦？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP：切開黑黑手黨未來繼承人！Zach/附近的小混混！Chris  
> 分級：M  
> 聲明：不擁有他們  
> 警告：OOC、雙箭頭

 

剛剛在火車站忘記拿地圖實在是太失策了，Zach背著背包站在看起來往哪個方向走都一樣的十字路口，嘆了一口氣。剛好轉過頭一瞬間就看到有個女生從邊上的房子走出，朝相反方向走。於是他立刻跑過去拍了拍那個女孩子的肩，開口問：「小姐請問一下....咦？」

  
被誤認為是一個女生Chris猛地回頭，惡狠狠地瞪著Zach，湛藍的雙眼燃起怒火，Chris將對方推到牆邊，右腳卡在Zach的腿間，壓下聲音說：「我、不、是、女、孩、子......」

  
「對不起。」可是你的小馬尾跟瀏海還有那些垂下的髮絲不管怎麼看都很像女生的髮型，Zach拼命忍住不要讓後半句衝口而出。

  
Chris看著那使自己不爽的表情拽住Zach的衣領：「小心點說話，想被揍嗎？」

  
「不。」

  
「滾！」

  
「我想問...」Zach從背包翻出一張相片，「這座別墅在哪裡？真不好意思電話剛好沒電查不到地圖。」

  
Chris從Zach手裡奪過相片看了眼，大驚失色，重新審視眼前那個眉毛很粗，長得有點蠢的人。

  
「這...這不是那個黑手黨的地盤嗎？你問這個幹什麼？」

  
「那是我家，你到底知不知道？」Zach帶點不耐煩的問，被推到牆上時撞到突出的門牌而使肩胛骨隱隱作痛，要不是眼前這個人看起來很美味的樣子早就把他揍到跪下來求饒。Chris心虛的看向別處，點頭，自己剛剛好像得罪了不得了的人呢。

 

「我帶你去，你別殺了我......」

  
「我不會殺你，現在都什麼年代了？」Zach跟在Chris後方，注視那個被牛仔褲緊緊包裹的翹臀，吹了聲口哨，「屁股不錯。」

  
Chris露出了惶恐的神情。

  
「這裡就是了，可以放我走嗎？」Chris確確實實地把Zach帶到相片裡的地方，他已經害怕到不敢正眼看Zach了，一直低著頭讓瀏海遮掩雙眼的視線。

  
Zach滿意地點頭，把Chris趕走，在對方轉身的那一剎那拽了拽他的馬尾：「嗯，謝謝你了。」

  
回到家半個月後，Zach在深夜時份被一陣門鈴聲吵醒，將刀子藏在身後，走到樓下開門。

  
滿身都是血的Chris倒在地上呻吟，散落的金髮染上鮮血，黯淡的雙眸失去了那日初見的光茫。Zach立刻扔下刀子，也不顧身上是否會沾到Chris的血，將他抱到沙發上，再用熱毛巾把身上的血跡都擦乾，赫然發現腰上那道觸目驚心的傷口。

  
「Christopher，你到底搞什麼？」Zach看著連鐵盤裡的水都被染紅了，Chris勉強睜開眼，似乎因對方知道自己的名字而驚訝不已。「我要知道你的名字不是什麼難事。」Zach捧起鐵盤走進浴室換水，順便打了個電話給Joe，他的兄長。

  
Chris用紗布捂住傷口，大口大口的喘氣，不敢回家的他不知道為何爬著爬著就爬到Zach的家門前。

  
「你就先住在這裡，等你的傷口好了再回家。」Zach讓Chris躺在大腿上，方便他可以細心擦拭Chris的頭髮，發現那些髮絲的觸感很柔軟。Joe拿著藥箱趕到弟弟那裡，看見Chris腰身的傷口急忙拿出消毒藥水，棉球沾上藥水，幸好傷口不太深只是皮肉傷，不過仍然令Chris痛得猛流眼淚。

  
「痛的話就咬我的手。」Zach伸出手掌，Chris只是緊緊咬著乾涸的下唇，眼淚順著臉的輪廓流到Zach腿上。傷口被Joe處理過後已經止血了，Chris在沙發上睡著，嘴唇因失血而有點蒼白，Zach聽兄長重複了幾次處理傷口須知的事後就目送對方上車回家。

 

早上，被傷口傳來的灼熱感痛醒，Chris稍稍移動了一下酸痛的腰，從沙發摔到地上。

  
剛好Zach下樓時就看到這一幕，他立刻跑過去扶起Chris，攔腰抱起帶到樓上的房間，將他安置在床上。

  
經過Zach幾乎不眠不休的貼身照顧後，Chris的傷口好得很快，已經可以跑跑跳跳了。

  
「你明天就回家吧。」在飯桌上一起吃晚飯時Zach說，其實早已經愛上Chris的Zach說這句只是想試探一下對方。Chris愣了一下，綁起頭髮鑽到桌子下，拉開Zach的褲子。「能不能不要趕我走？我可以做你想要我做的事。」當不良少年的頭頭當久了連對一個人心生情愫都羞於開口，Chris討厭這麼慫的自己。

  
Zach抓住Chris頭上的髮圈一拉，綁好的頭髮又變亂了。Chris默默回到座位坐下，一言不發的狼吞虎嚥，將飯桌上的東西吃清。

  
「Chris你要愛自己。」Zach摸了摸對方的頭，收走盤子。

  
自己都不愛怎麼相愛。

  
Chris在Zach那裡蹭了好多天的飯，小弟們久久不見老大以為老大在那晚被砍死了，然後某個小弟在自己打工的某高級餐廳看見老大跟那個黑手黨的未來繼承人坐在一起吃飯，他發誓自己真的沒看到那個未來大佬在桌子下不斷摸Chris的大腿，而Chris也樂在其中。

  
小弟決定跟蹤一下老大再告訴其他兄弟，讓他們不要再擔心老大了，看來老大找了個不錯的歸宿。

  
剪短了頭髮的Chris抱住身邊Zach的手臂從餐廳裡步出，整個人幾乎黏在對方身上，周圍盡是粉紅色的氛圍。

  
「想不到咱家老大那麼小鳥依人。」小弟拍下兩人的背影傳到小弟們的聊天群組裡，瞬間引起一陣騷動。走到某處時Chris拉了拉Zach的衣袖，轉進一家藥局，彎著腰挑了兩瓶KY。

  
Zach提著袋子牽著Chris的手回到車上，準備回家，小弟微笑目送他們離開，轉身隱沒於城市的夜色裡。

  
兩年後的結婚前夜，Zach在自己的告別單身派對裡喝多了順便裝醉，Chris費了很大的勁才把未婚夫拖到家裡的大床上。酒後吐真言好像一直都是必然會出現的戲碼，渾身酒氣的Zach把Chris抱在懷裡，熾熱的吐息有意無意之間搔抓他的耳朵。

  
「其實是我找人砍你的，我哥Joe.....」

  
難怪那時候要那麼嘮叨一句話講幾百遍！

  
「謝謝你的資訊，我不結婚了。」

  
「你逃不掉的，」Zach在Chris的脖子上留下一個衣服遮不住的吻痕，「你逃到天涯海角我還是有方法找得到你，我會把你抓起來關到地下室直到你願意跟我結婚為止。」

  
Chris翻了個白眼騎到Zach身上，用以前當不良少年的口吻質問對方：「你想被我揍嗎？」

  
「我不介意的，就當是還兩年前那一刀。」Zach脫去上衣任由Chris處置，Chris輕輕哼了一聲，往未婚夫的胸膛狠狠咬下去——


	17. 山神大人的光源氏計劃

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP：Zach/山神！Chris  
> 分級：M  
> 聲明：不擁有他們  
> 警告：OOC/日系AU/恐怖人妻

「我長大以後一定會跟你結婚，勾過手指後你就要嫁給我囉。」在夏日的午後，樹蔭之下，黑髮男孩坐在樹根上倚靠樹幹，朝另一個金髮男孩伸手。

  
金髮男孩的手伸了又縮，猶豫不決的他不敢直視對方誠懇的眼神：「可、可是我是男生，怎麼嫁給你！」

  
「為什麼不可以？我的哥哥都跟我說哪個哪個女同學很漂亮，可是我...好像只喜歡男孩子。」

  
「我答應你。」他輕笑，兩人勾著尾指立下最初的承諾，然而那個承諾隨時日如飛被永久封存在那年那日的夏天裡，蟬聲、熱風與潺潺溪流伴隨，迴響在山林間。

  
很多年後，Zach再次回到渡過整個童年的林邊，想起曾經有個兒時玩伴，而且本來有一個小鎮規模的家鄉也因為多數人移居到城市而衰落變成只有十多戶人的村落，包括Zach的祖父。

  
「救命！！！」村裡傳來驚惶的尖叫打斷Zach對童年的懷緬，他立刻往聲音所在的地方跑去，小屋門外有幾個人聚著，聽說是一個遠房親戚的小孩不見了，Zach立刻跟其他人一起跑進森林裡尋求那個失蹤的孩子。

  
山神最喜歡在小溪那裡跟小孩子玩，Zach跟其他人說了一聲後就跑到小溪，只見一個小孩子蹲在溪邊用樹枝戳著水面上的水蜘蛛，Zach見狀立刻把他抱起來回去其他人聚集的地方。

  
「太好了...」媽媽蹲下將孩子擁入懷裡，眼淚止不住地流。

  
「媽媽，我在森林裡跟長得很漂亮的白貓一起玩。」

  
山神大人？Zach突然憶起在腦裡塵封已久的那年夏天。那個有著柔軟金髮的男孩、溪邊的承諾、鳥獸的鳴唱，他說，要把男孩娶回家。

  
其他人面面相覷，忽然就開始說起小時候自己也跟山神大人一起玩過，白貓會保護迷路的孩子，會跟大家說話。

  
「貓貓說最近這裡越來越少孩子了，好寂寞。」

  
孩子語畢，Zach立刻跑到熟悉的森林裡，朝深處大叫：「要是你覺得寂寞就來找我吧！！！」

  
回音在偌大的樹海中迴響，在樹上趴下的白貓耳朵動了動，聽著那一把因為長大而變得低沈成熟的聲音有點賭氣的別過頭。

  
晚上，Zach坐在屋外喝著爺爺自己釀製的啤酒，看著不遠處黑壓壓的山，濃烈的睡意毫無預兆的襲來，他把玻璃杯放到廚房然後回到房間。

  
白貓跨過田邊的圍欄，輕易找到熟睡中的Zach，山神化為人形坐在因踢被子而被鄉間深夜涼風冷到瑟瑟發抖的Zach的身邊。他注視著Zach的睡顏，指尖撫過對方的唇，那像貓咪的嘴上揚的嘴角果然還是沒變，跟小時候一樣。

  
「不知道你還記不記得，不過我倒是等你回來娶我等了25年...居然要山神等你25年，真是的。」帶著柔和的笑容，山神眨了眨湛藍的雙眼，淚珠沿臉龐滑落。

  
「歡迎回來，Zach，不過......」

  
山神手一揮，把幾隻小小的蝸牛放到Zach臉上。

  
在夢中一直聽到有人跟他說話，Zach猛地睜開眼卻發現已經天亮了，臉上有黏黏滑滑的液體，趕快跑到浴室洗乾淨。再回到房間時才發現木地板上有貓的腳印。

  
「Christopher。」心中響起一個名字。

  
「爺爺！借你的單車用一下！」Zach衝到門前跨上單車就往森林的方向騎。

  
依照童年時的記憶，Zach穿過朝霧走到林裡中心那棵最大的樹前，在神居前大喊三次山神的名字。白貓從樹上跳到Zach懷裡，本來想用爪子抓他，仔細想想還是算了，兩隻前臂輕輕抓住Zach的手臂。

  
「Christopher，求你了，跟我說話嘛。」Zach在路上隨手拔了一點貓草再回到祖父的家，把自己和貓鎖在房間裡，可是Chris怎麼都不肯變回人形跟自己說話。真相是Chris怕自己會忍不住抱著Zach大哭，畢竟25年不是一段短的時間。

  
白貓在房間裡找了很多地方想要躺著，最後還是發現Zach的肚子最舒服。

  
「你說過要娶我，娶我。」終於，Chris還是鼓起勇氣開口了。「我知道。」啊，那個承諾山神居然念到現在。

  
只是眨眼的一瞬間，Chris就變回人形壓住Zach，他調整了個姿勢跨坐在對方身上，雙眼帶著怒火：「居然要我等你25年。」

  
「對不起嘛。」

  
「哼！」Chris狠狠的打了Zach一下，然後彎腰，耳朵貼近他的胸口傾聽那強而有力且加速的心跳。「Zach——」祖父端著熱騰騰的魚湯進房間卻看到孫子跟山神大人在卿卿我我，是那根雪白的貓尾出賣了Chris。

  
「山、山神大人！Zachary你在幹嘛呢？」

  
「我要跟他結婚了。」

  
好比爆炸的彈頭一樣，孫子要娶山神大人這回事撼動了整個村子。

  
晚上兩人回到山林裡，Chris帶著Zach走到自己的神居前，穿過鳥居後就是神的領域了。「來。」Chris主動執起Zach的手，兩人雙雙同時步進神域裡，周圍突然歸於寧靜，彷彿整個世界只剩下他們兩人。

  
Zach躺在Chris的大腿上，看向頂上那一片星空，想著Chris獨自等了他25年，又礙於身分的限制不能到外面找自己就覺得懊悔萬分。那麼重要的約定居然會忘記，被遺留在時間長河裡。

  
淚水帶上月光一起灑落在Zach的臉頰，他抹去Chris臉上的淚痕，吻上比想像中還要柔軟的唇，山神的身上有著淡雅的木香，使人安心的味道。

  
「Chris...別哭。」

  
「我只是太開心，因為你回來了，」Chris瞇起雙眼微笑繼續撫摸Zach的黑髮，「不枉我30年前就開始，嗯，培養你。」Chris解開了還在狀況外不知所措的Zach的褲檔，伸手輕撫那處敏感的部位。

  
「等、等等！你在幹嘛！」

  
「來吧也摸一下我，我還是處噢。」Chris站起身寬衣解帶，褪去那層白袍後就變得一絲不掛了。Zach看著那美好的肉體嚥了一口口水，只想好好在那片雪白的胸膛上留下自己的標記。

  
那夜山的那裡下了一整晚的雨。

  
「Zach我們再來一發吧。」Chris抓住Zach的頭髮興奮的說，Zach快要被對方榨乾了欲哭無淚，這才是他們的第一天啊。「不行，我已經...射不出來了...」疲憊不堪的Zach搖頭，幾乎在下一瞬間沉沉睡去，留下滿身吻痕的Chris，Chris勾起嘴角微笑，湊到Zach的耳邊輕語：「你沒戴那個套子，我是會懷孕的。」

  
Zach從惡夢中驚醒，白貓蜷成一團睡在肚子上，他在夢裡看見有一堆小貓圍著他叫爸爸，真是奇怪的夢呢。

  
過了幾個月後，Zach辭掉工作回到山裡，早在神居前守候的Chris看到丈夫二話不說就衝上前跳到Zach懷裡，表面看起來是個一米八的男人但實際上的體重是兩隻貓的重量，Zach輕而易舉就把Chris抱住，拉扯到袍子的關係而看到他的肚子稍微凸出了一點，難不成——

  
「我懷孕了。」Chris笑了笑，瞬間山裡雷聲大作，Zach的臉色變得鐵青，那個夢、那個夢要成真了嗎！

  
「你居然敢在外面幾個月才回來？」

  
「我、我辭職了！打算找個離這裡更近的地方上班。」害怕發怒的山神的Zach立刻一五一十的把實情道出，Chris知道他沒有說謊，剎那間又變回那個和善，經常臉帶微笑的山神。

  
後來的人都說，要是雪山上也是晴朗天的話，那一定是山神的人類丈夫回來了。

  
Zach看著身邊的一堆小貓開始發呆。


	18. 十面相

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris每次談戀愛都失敗收場，挫折感太重的他選擇封鎖情感，逐漸分裂出九個人格。（正常、天然呆、朝氣、病嬌、奇葩電波、毒舌、腹黑、抖M、人妻、哭包）Zach說：「我只可以跟其中一個你結婚，其他的你都已經知道了。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP：Zach/人格分裂！Chris  
> 分級：M  
> 聲明：不擁有他們  
> 警告：OOC/性格扭曲（可愛地）

在最糟糕的時刻開始糟糕的一天。

  
完蛋了......Zach從被男友Chris拿著剪刀追殺的夢裡驚醒，睡眼惺忪的打了個呵欠，定眼看了下手機，發現有數十個來自Chris的未接來電。

  
跳下床衝到浴室洗臉刷牙剃鬍子，正要把臉上的泡沫洗走時Chris又打電話來了。

  
「喂？親愛的。」

  
「你在哪？」殺氣騰騰的聲線從耳邊傳來，彷彿可以看到Chris拿著刀威脅自己的模樣。

  
「呃、我出門了在路上，再五分鐘就到了。」

  
「好，等你，哼哼。」Chris輕笑著掛掉電話，Zach才鬆了口氣。穿好鞋子想要出門去找Chris，打開門那刻就看到站在外面笑咪咪的Chris。

  
「聽說有人快到了，嗯？」Chris低著頭，手裡抱著一個不知道放了什麼的袋子，「是不是跟別的男孩上床了所以才遲到？」

  
滲入骨髓的寒意從脊骨由下而上的竄到後腦，Zach趕緊搖頭：「我連造夢都操著你呢，怎麼敢找別的人？」

  
「那就好。」然後Chris瞬間變臉，殺意滿盈的瞪著Zach，從袋子裡抽出剪刀指向Zach的胯下戳了戳，「小心一點，要是你去找別的人的話，我先剁了他再殺了你。」說罷，Chris舉起剪刀就把Zach門前的花剪下，然後跳到Zach身上用雙腿纏著他的腰，剪刀差點就捅在Zach的頸上。

  
「你想在家裡約會嗎？可以噢。」Chris用樹袋熊抱著樹幹的姿勢蹭了蹭Zach撒嬌，掉在地上的袋子裡滾出一瓶全新未開的潤滑劑。

  
Zach托起Chris的屁股，吻著他走進房間。Chris被放到床上那一刻茫然地看了看手裡的剪刀，皺著眉頭把它放在一旁，這大概是另外那些人格搞的鬼吧。

  
「呃...親愛的，我煮點東西給你吃好嗎？你應該還沒吃早餐吧。」Chris讓Zach躺在自己的大腿上，輕撫愛人的臉龐，眼裡那片澄藍猶如平靜的湖，隱藏得很深的愛意偶爾像落花一樣劃過水面泛起波紋。

  
看著對方的雙眼看得出神Zach忘記回答Chris的問題，而Chris的脾氣也好得很，只是面帶微笑的繼續手上的動作。「簡簡單單的三明治就好了。」Zach坐起身，將最溫馴的Chris擁入懷中親吻，容易害羞的他臉變紅了，說要趕緊給Zach做早餐從對方的臂彎中掙脫。

  
「做好了，來吃吧。」Chris將熱騰騰的三明治放在盤子裡遞到Zach讓愛心品嚐自己做的餐點。餓得快瘋的Zach三兩下就把面前的早餐解決掉，Chris吻了Zach的臉頰一下然後將盤子拿到廚房洗乾淨。

  
回到房間，Chris將寬鬆的T裇脫下，坐在Zach的雙腿上：「接下來要吃我嗎？」

  
隱約地感覺到Chris的人格又再換一個，Zach快速從腦海裡找出那個人格的特徵。那個人格天真地覺得只要自己被上到懷孕就能夠跟自己綑在一起一輩子，然而男的當然不會懷孕。曇花般的人格轉眼就消失，Chris一絲不掛躺在床上抓住Zach的手腕請求對方掐自己的脖子。

  
「Zachary...踩我踩我，嗯...好想被你打屁屁啊——」語尾拔高，Zach狠狠在Chris的腰上擰了一把，往屁股就是一個響亮的巴掌，白嫩的肌膚上浮現紅印。

  
聽著Chris有點銷魂的叫聲，Zach將身邊那位抱進懷中享受高潮的餘韻就這樣渡過了半個下午。

  
「去吧！我們去公園抓鬼，我下載了那個APP哦。」

  
最讓人頭痛的人格出現了，Zach深呼吸給自己做好心理準備，摸了摸Chris的頭，拒絕那個建議。

  
「我不是問你要不要去，那不是問句，我是跟你說我要去！」

  
正常的Chris好像說過自己是因為面對過太多段失敗的感情才會分裂出九個自己去自我保護，假如......

  
「不理我！」Chris有點生氣的叫嚷，眼淚說流就流，「你是不是在外面有了別的男朋友不喜歡我了......」

  
「喂！！你別哭啊！」

  
「是吧，有別的男朋友了是吧？」淚流滿面，Chris拼命抱著Zach將淚水全部蹭到對方的衣服上。

  
「閉嘴！我在想我要跟你求婚！」

  
吵雜的房間一瞬間靜下來，哭包Chris輕聲的反問確認：「結婚？」

  
曾經覺得遙不可及的愛情Chris已經得到了，不過缺乏自信的他還是解決不了自己的問題，如果是結婚的話也許就可以治好自己了。

  
「我愛你，虔誠地。所以不忍心看你被不屬於自己的那部分折磨，這些年來你也很辛苦了對嗎？」

  
Chris點頭，確實，每次想好好跟Zach說話時自己體內那些雜七雜八，不知道從哪裡來的人格就會搶著衝出來把他想說的話接走。

  
「我願意，願意跟你在一起一輩子。」若然是為了得到愛情而衍生出九個人格，可以得到Zach的愛的話也算是任務成功了。

  
深夜時分，Chris蜷縮在Zach溫暖的懷內，睡了幾年來最安穩的一覺。

  
九塊鏡圍成一個圓，鏡裡的九個人吱吱喳喳，自顧自的說話。

  
「結、結婚？誰要結婚？」

「終於要結婚了嗎？好！我們來搞一場好玩好看的Party吧！」

「阻止我跟Zachary結婚的人...一定會殺掉。」

「我要在海底宣誓！」

「喔。結婚？來看看Zach能撐多久。」

「做到懷孕的話就能永遠在一起了，看來是成功了。」

「好想穿著婚紗被Zach打屁屁......」

「以後就可以天天給Zachary做飯了。」

「嗚...好感動，求婚時的他...嗚！」

  
Chris站在圓心聽著九個人格的聲音，閉上眼大叫：「我們的任務正式完成了！」鏡子碎裂，另外的人格們消失殆盡，剩下最初最可愛的Chris。

  
「Zach？早安❤️給你弄了你最喜歡的煎餅。」圍裙之下幾乎一絲不掛的Chris彎腰吻在Zach的額上，然後轉過身跑到廚房將淋上楓糖漿的熱煎餅放到餐桌上，再搬了一張椅子放到Zach要坐的位置旁。

  
「新婚後的你居然完完全全地成了一個人妻。」吃著早餐口齒不清的Zach說，心裡確確實實地樂得開花，身邊有這個人的存在，「當初只考慮了一分鐘就決定求婚實在是太好了。」

  
「一、一分鐘？」

  
「從與你對上眼的那天起，考慮一分鐘也嫌長。」

  
所謂的一眼萬年。


End file.
